When entering or exiting a motor vehicle, one often touches the rocker panel, also referred to as the side rocker panel. This area of the vehicle is often dirty or also wet, however, so that the leg apparel may accordingly be affected.
It is at least one object of one embodiment of the invention to provide a rocker panel and an associated motor vehicle, which allow entry or exit without the leg apparel becoming dirty or wet due to the rocker panel. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.